


I Dare You

by sorryuser



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Hoyle, M/M, Porn With Plot, slight plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really?" Houdini teases, "Could you take me down?"</p><p>Doyle cocks an eyebrow, "Surely." He says.</p><p>Houdini stands and takes off his suit jacket, "Do it then. I dare you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

It's 9 pm, Houdini insists oncoming over and Doyle doesn't really stop him.

"You've never been to a club a day in your life, have ya, Doc?" Houdini questioned, leaning on one of the counters, his arms crossed.

Doyle looks up from reading his newspaper at the kitchen table, "Considering I have children, the answer to that is no, I haven't. I have no reason to." He turns his attention back to the paper.

"So, you plan on being a dad for the rest of your life?" Houdini laughs softly, moving to sit in the seat next to Doyle.

Doyle cocks an eyebrow at him, "You know what I mean!" Houdini states soon after.

"If that means not going to a "club," as you say, then yes." He states, straightening out his paper.

"Where are your kids now?" Houdini asks

"At a friends house."

"Then lets go out."

Doyle laughs, looking at him in amusement, "I said they're at a friends house, not sleeping at a friends house."

Houdini sucks his teeth at him, "You have a maid for a reason!"

"Why are you whining? You don't need me to go out. Why don't you make some friends appear." Doyle says, folding his paper and placing it on the table, smiling in satisfaction.

"Why would I make friends appear if I have a friend in need right in front of me." He states, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not in need." Doyle retorts, standing from the kitchen table, "I'm just not into what you want to do, Houdini," He walks out of the room, hearing Houdini stand from his chair and follow him.

They find themselves in Doyle's bedroom. Houdini passing him to sit on the bed.

Doyle gives him a look but Houdini doesn't acknowledge it, "Then we can do something else. Do you work out," He says and laughs before Doyle can give a serious answer.

"What's so funny?" Doyle asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean, you probably can't even take a fly down." Houdini says, knowing that he's pushing Doyle.

And in all honesty that's what he wants to do. He's never seen Doyle really angry, or fight anyone, or even push a man. Even if he did he'd probably apologize immediately after. But what would happen if you pushed the man far enough to where he'd snap.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Doyle says, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Really?" Houdini teases, "Could you take me down?"

Doyle cocks an eyebrow, "Surely." He says.

Houdini stands and takes off his suit jacket, "Do it then. I dare you."

Doyle laughs, taking his suit jacket off as well, "You dare me?" He mocks, getting in a proper stance.

"Yeah, take m- Ow! Christ, Doyle!" Houdini begins before Doyle actually does take him down, hard.

His back is on the floor and Doyle has him pinned downed by the arm and neck, Houdini feels his cock jolt.

"Mercy, mercy!" He says through the grip on his neck, and Doyle lets him go, "It was about to get really weird," He mumbles while Doyle helps him up and he brushes himself off.

"Sorry." Doyle apologizes, smoothing his shirt out.

"No problem, i'm gonna take you down this time," Houdini smiles at his reaction.

"That wasn't enough for you," Doyle laughs, quickly getting Houdini into a chokehold.

Houdini's ass is now pressed up against Doyle crotch. Doyle's breathing gets heavier and his grip around Houdini'd neck begins to loosen.

"Wait, wait, wait," Houdini whispers, eyes shut, his hands coming up to stop Doyle's arm.

"Harry," Doyle states, knowing this is going too far. He feels Houdini press back against his crotch. Doyle groans lowly into Houdini's ear.

"Don't think about anything, just.." Houdini begins, lowering Doyle's arm from his neck to around his waist then twisting in his arms, facing Doyle now, "kiss me?"

Doyle hesitates for a moment, but proceeds to lean in and kiss Houdini, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, breathing hard through his nose.

Houdini's hands come up to cup both sides of Doyle's face, trying to deepen the kiss. Their feet shuffle to find the bed, practically falling onto it, Houdini straddling Doyle's hips now.

"This is.." Doyle begins, feeling Houdini's lips trail down his lips to his neck, "Wrong," he strains to say but he doesn't put any effort in pushing Houdini off of himself.

"Do you want to stop?" Houdini asks, lifting his head to look at him, feeling Doyle's hands run down and up his thighs then settle on his hips.

There's a long silence until Doyle finally answers with, "No."

"Then come on, Doc," Houdini smiles down at him, kissing him again. Doyle's hands untucking his shirt and running them up Houdini's sides.

Houdini sits up to begin unbuttoning his shirt, Doyle's hands running up his stomach and down to his hips, admiring Houdini's body. Once done unbuttoning his shirt, he place his hands atop Doyle's and moves them towards his ass.

Sensing Doyle stiffen he releases Doyle's hands but they stay in place, "It's okay, ya know?" He says, finally taking off his shirt and beginning to unbutton Doyle's shirt.

Doyle looks down, watching Houdini's hands, "What's okay?" He asks, hands halted still on Houdini's ass.

"Touching me, It's okay" He states, effectively unbuttoning Doyle's shirt, running his hand up Doyle's chest until they rest on each side of Doyle's head.

Doyle smiles up at him, an eyebrow cocked, "Is it now?" He teases, he can see the slightest of a blush on Houdini's cheeks.

He sets himself on his forearms, feeling Houdini's breath against his lips, leaning in he captures Houdini in a slow kiss. Houdini's the first to pull away, Doyle chasing after his lips and sitting all the way up in the process. His hands travel up and his arms wrap tightly around Houdini's waist as Doyle kisses up his chest.

"Doyle," Houdini moans, his head falling back and his hands finding their way into Doyle's hair.

"Is the " _Great Houdini_ " really gonna fall apart at the action of my mouth," Doyle whispers, turning their bodies, Houdini laying on his back and Doyle hovering on top of him.

"Is he going to whimper and moan just because of me?" He continues, standing from the bed and ridding of his pants. Houdini watches him and takes his off as well, along with his boxers, laying back on the bed right after.

Houdini can't find it in himself to comment on Doyle not wearing underwear at all. Or to really comment at all. He can't really speak at this moment.

Houdini's legs are bent, letting Doyle settle between them and rub his cock against Houdini's ass.

"For once in your life you've got nothing to say?" Doyle smirks down at him, watching as his eyes shut every few seconds and his breathing stutters.

"D-Doyle, please," Houdini whines, shifting down against Doyle hard cock, feeling as it rubs against his hole.

"Talk to me," Doyle says, kissing down Houdini's neck.

"I-I would if I c-could, Doc," Houdini struggles to say, bringing Doyle's face up to kiss him again, "I just-t really need," He moans softly when Doyle enters the tip of his cock into him, "I just r-really need you to fuck me, n-now please," Houdini whimpers.

Doyle begins to sink into Houdini, watching as his face scrunches up in pleasure and his hands come up to squeeze Doyle's biceps. His mouth hung open and his eye shut tight.

He's breathing hard, "Too slow" He whispers, "Faster, Arthur."

Doyle almost cums at the sound of that, Seeing Houdini broken down like this, because of Doyle. He builds up his speed, slow but steady, until he's finally pounding into Houdini, observant of how he grab at whatever he can reach.

Gorgeous, Doyle thinks to himself, Absolutely gorgeous. The way Houdini's blue eyes barely look up at Doyle, how his hands go from clenching the bed sheets to gripping onto Doyle.

"Fuck, Arthur, harder," He pleads, bending his legs more and spreading them wider.

Doyle watches as Houdini's hair bounces with every thrust, some of it sticking to his forehead due to sweat coming from both of them. But soon, he makes a soft pained noise sending Doyle to a solid pause.

"Are you alr-" Doyle begins, cut off by Houdini's small chuckle.

"Arthur," He struggles, setting himself on his forearms, in Doyle's face now, "I l-like it rough, keep-p going," They kiss softly, Doyle shocked by Houdini's response.

So, he keeps going. Fucking into Houdini harder and faster, listening to the soft moans and pained grunts escaping his throat every so often. He can feel his peak coming.

Without warning he comes inside of Houdini, his thrust slowing. Houdini follows suit, a loud cry escaping his throat.

Doyle quickly covers his mouth, "Shh, shh, shh, my maid is still home, Harry," He states, slowly uncovering Houdini's mouth to see a smile.

He's chuckling again, "Alright, Doy- _ahh_ ," He begins, feeling Doyle's cock leave him, "Warn a man next time?" He states.

Doyle's clothes are on in record time, Houdini barely has his pants on.

There's an awkward silence, "So, Doc." Houdini starts, "Are we gonna act like this didn't happen?" He asks.

Doyle's standing with his arms crossed, watching him, "I think it's best if we do."

"And if people ask why i can't walk right for the next week?" Houdini asks.

"Stunt gone wrong." Doyle answers, they laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm Houdini and Doyle trashhhhh


End file.
